Under the weather
by prettylittleliar12
Summary: "You look like you've been run over by a rogue pegasus." Percy whispered in an attempt to make her feel better. Annabeth rolled her eyes./ Annabeth is feeling sick, and who better to comfort her than the loveable Percy Jackson?/ A fluffly little one shot with no real plot for all you Percabeth shippers.


**Hey lovely readers! As promised, I have been writing Percabeth one-shots, so here's one I thought was pretty cute. There's no real plot, just a sweet little fluffy story to make you squeal with all the Percabeth-y goodness. So enjoy, and please review! It means a lot.**

* * *

When Sally Jackson opened the door on a cold Saturday morning, the person who was stood on the other side was exactly who she expected it to be- Annabeth Chase. She did not, however, expect to see the girl looking so poorly; dark bags under her eyes, skin washed out and pale, hair in a bird's nest on her head. When Sally said good morning to her, Annabeth replied with a series of barking coughs.

"'Morning," she greeted hoarsely when she had caught her breath. Sally immediately ushered the girl inside, where she collapsed onto the couch in a huff. Sally rushed over to Annabeth and bent down to press a hand against her forehead.

"Annabeth, are you sick? You're skin is burning, you have a temperature." The older woman remarked, concerned. Annabeth nodded feebly.

"Uh huh. Flu, I think. I told Percy on the phone yesterday that I was too sick to come over but he insisted." She croaked. Sally sighed.

"When will he learn?" She stood up straight and pulled on the throw blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch and draped it across the unwell girl. "He just got out of the shower, I'll go get him and then we'll figure out how to get you better."

True to her word, Sally retrieved her son. He crouched beside Annabeth, dark hair still damp and green eyes wide with worry. He brushed her hair away from her face. "Hey."

Annabeth gave him a weak smile. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. How are you?" Percy chuckled, taking her warm hand in his.

"Better than you by the looks of it."

"Gee, thanks."

Percy shrugged. "I have a way with words."

Annabeth was even to out of it to answer with a sarcastic retort, so she just laughed weakly, which resulted in her jolting up in the midst of another coughing fit. Percy rubbed his hand on her back in comforting circles until she calmed down.

"You look like you've been run over by a rogue pegasus." Percy whispered in an attempt to make her feel better. Annabeth rolled her eyes meekly.

"I feel like it, too. But I've been worse."

"I know," Percy answered. He leant up to kiss her forehead. "I'll go get you some stuff." He told her vaguely, before getting up and disappearing out of sight. Annabeth missed the feeling of his hand in hers greatly, but refused to admit she needed to be comforted. Even in a situation like this. So instead she turned on her side slightly, and tried to keep her eyes from sliding shut while she waited for her boyfriend.

Percy returned five minutes later with an oversized hoodie, a box of tissues, a packet of cough lollies and a dvd. Annabeth smiled despite the fact that her head was pounding. "Here, budge up." Percy said, and sat down beside Annabeth as she leant forward on the couch. He pulled the hoodie over her head.

"I can get dressed by myself, Percy." Annabeth mumbled, fumbling her arms into the sleeves. Percy helped her pull it down.

"Uh huh, I can see that," he said sarcastically, "Come on, let's watch Toy Story. Kids movie are a must when you're sick."

Annabeth simply nodded as he went and put the DVD in the player. When he had set it up, Percy sat down beside Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning both of their bodies slightly and pulling her down until they were both comfortably laying on the couch. Percy was behind her, arms securely circling her waist and Annabeth leant back and used his chest as her own personal, cuddly pillow. She relaxed and watched the movie, completely and utterly content in Percy's arms and listening to his heart beat rhythmically.

That was until about twenty minutes in to the movie, when Annabeth suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She wrenched herself off the couch and bolted into the bathroom where she threw up, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She didn't want Percy to see her like that, but let's face it- he'd seen her worse- and he followed her into the bathroom anyway and held her hair back while she was being sick. After she was done, she sat on the cold tiled floor dejectedly, pulling her knees up into her chest. Percy sat beside her, his arms around her shoulders.

Percy wordlessly handed her a spare toothbrush and kissed her hand, before leaving the bathroom to give her some privacy. Annabeth used the remains of her quickly draining energy to pull herself up and brush her teeth, successfully getting rid of the awful taste in her mouth. She returned to the living room and joined Percy on the couch again, this time facing away from the t.v and burying her head in his chest. She sniffled, due to the fact her nose was badly blocked up. Percy chuckled quietly and stroked her hair. He leant up and grabbed a handful of tissues, handing them to Annabeth.

"Come on snuffles, don't get my new shirt all snotty." He joked. Annabeth blew her nose loudly into the tissues in response, and Percy obviously tried not to grimace. Annabeth flopped back onto the couch and shut her eyes, sighing.

"Shut up," She scolded half-heartedly.

"It's weird that I'm taking care of you- usually you're the one looking after my sorry butt." Percy mused, staying in a seated position and pulling Annabeth legs into his lap. Annabeth nodded, never opening her eyes.

"And don't you forget it."

Sally entered the room only minutes later with a steaming hot mug of something that smelled strongly of lemon and honey. Annabeth sat up and took the drink gratefully, thanking her boyfriends mother, and also swallowing the two pain relief pills she had handed her. She sipped on the hot beverage, and Sally told them both she was going out to get flu tablets for her and she would be back soon. Annabeth smiled as she left.

"I love your mum." She said hoarsely. Percy grinned.

"Good, 'cause she adores you." He assured, and Annabeth took another sip of her drink. She thought about how lucky she really was- she always had Percy to go to no matter what. Her father had gone with her step-mother to visit her elderly parents out of town for the day, and had taken her little devil step brothers with them. Although Annabeth couldn't deny that she would thoroughly enjoy the peace and quiet, she also had no one to take care of her. Now, usually Annabeth absolutely loathed the idea of being weak and needy, but it was just one of those kind of sick days where all you want is a hot mug of tea and someone to cuddle you. And Annabeth had that- Percy Jackson, her own personal teddy bear. She wouldn't dare tell him that, though, as his response would be something like: 'How dare you? I'm no teddy bear, I'm a strong, manly-dude!' or something equally as immature and dimwitted.

But she loved him for it all the same.

Annabeth finished her steaming drink quickly, and popped a cough lolly in her mouth, even though her throat was already slightly less painful than before. She did a completely 180 in her seat and laid down to rest her head on Percy's lap as he unpaused the movie. Percy ran his fingers through her tangled blonde hair, and Annabeth tilted her head slightly to look up at her boyfriend.

His dark hair was tousled and he had a small loving smile pulling at his lips. He brushed the hair out of her face, and even though her head was pounding and her skin was burning and her nose was blocked and her throat itched painfully, somehow he made her feel a lot better. Annabeth felt her eyes sliding shut.

"Go to sleep, Annabeth." Percy whispered. His stormy green eyes were the last thing she saw before she drifted into a restless doze.

When Annabeth woke, she looked up to see an unfamiliar ceiling stretched above her. When she looked around, though, she found that the room she was in she had in fact been in before. Percy's room. His curtains were drawn and there was no light seeping through. Annabeth realised that she had no idea how long she'd been asleep, and she sat up abruptly. Her head spun painfully and her throat ached. Percy was sitting on the floor fiddling with an old gaming console aimlessly- Annabeth only then realised she was covered in the sheets on his bed- and whipped around when he heard her shuffle.

"Hey," he greeted quietly, getting up and sitting on the bed beside her. "How ya feeling, Owl Head?" He asked her, feeling her forehead. Annabeth chuckled weakly at the use of the stupid nickname. He had experimented with it once when they were younger, but now he just threw it into random conversation to give her a good laugh. And it always did. Percy retrieved a glass of water from his bedside table and gave it to Annabeth, who accepted it gratefully, taking a huge mouthful and soothing her throat.

"Like I've fallen off the climbing wall at camp." She countered croakily, and Percy cracked a smile.

"This might help," He said, lifting a tray up from before. Annabeth sat up properly and Percy placed it on her lap- chicken noodle soup, a mug of hot chocolate and bread. She grinned.

"Your mum's amazing."

Percy made a face of mock hurt. "How do you know I didn't make it for you?"

Annabeth gave him a significant look, eyebrows raised.

"Okay, so I didn't make it for you."

The daughter of Athena nodded in affirmation and dug into the meal gratefully. Percy watched her quietly.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked him, dipping her bread into the soup to make it softer.

"Seven thirty," Percy told her. Annabeth opened her mouth in dismay and began to say something when Percy interrupted her. "Mum called your dad and he said you should stay here for the night since you're so sick... as long as we sleep in separate rooms." He told her, cheeks reddening slightly. Annabeth beamed.

"Great. Because I have no energy." She looked down at her legs tangled in Percy sheets. "How exactly did I get in here?"

Percy shrugged. "I carried you. You didn't look comfortable out there on the old couch."

Annabeth smiled and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"It was my pleasure," he teased, and Annabeth thwacked him playfully. He leant in her a kiss, but she stopped him with her hand. Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What'd you do that for?" He whined, his voice resembling a small child who wasn't allowed to get something he wanted. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Because, I'm sick, and if you kiss me you'll get sick."

Percy pouted in an oh-so-adorable way, but Annabeth ignored him and finished off her dinner, trying to get past he scratchy feeling in her throat. She placed the tray on the floor and laid back against Percy's pillows. The son of Poseidon shuffled over to her and pulled them both down, wrapping his arms around her waist, and he held her while she tried to relax. It proved to be a difficult task considering how horrible Annabeth was currently feeling and the way her boyfriend was laying right behind her and she had to refrain from kissing him.

"We're not in separate rooms," Annabeth noted.

"Mm." He hummed, ignorant.

"I'm tired again." She whispered.

"Mhm," Percy mumbled into her neck, placing a soft kiss there. Annabeth smiled sleepily.

"Hey, Annabeth?" The green-eyed boy asked. Annabeth rolled onto her back and turned her head to face her boyfriend, eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" She muttered quietly. But Percy didn't reply.

Instead, he kissed her.

Annabeth jolted in surprise when she felt his lips press to hers, but immediately decided against pushing him away, because she wanted to kiss him too, and obviously he didn't mind getting sick. She leant up and tangled her fingers into his hair and used her other hand to pull Percy down by his t-shirt. Percy cupped her chin and supported himself with his elbow, and they kissed. Annabeth didn't know how long they spent, lips moulded together, embracing, and she hardly cared- the one and only thing being processed in her brain was Percy.

Annabeth pulled back first, and Percy made a noise resemblant of a whine which caused the blonde girl to giggle. He moved off of her and dropped down next to her on the bed, still breathing heavily.

"You'll probably get sick now." Annabeth told him, breaking the silence. Percy took her hand and knitted their fingers together.

"Like you care. You so wanted to kiss me," He joked. Annabeth made a feeble attempt to kick him in the shin. She rolled into his side, gripping his shirt and snuggling into the crook of Percy's neck. He smelled salty like the ocean, Annabeth noted, and she grazed her lips across his collarbone. He pulled her closer by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mumbled. "Just go to sleep."

Percy bent his head down to kiss her hair, and Annabeth felt her eyes slipping shut. "Yes ma'am." He whispered, and they both fell into their own blissful and semi-peaceful sleeps.


End file.
